


i'll walk through hell with you

by protect_rosie



Series: you're my story [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Weddings, i don't know what else tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6269701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protect_rosie/pseuds/protect_rosie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>too many leftover feelings from the game on 16.02.2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll walk through hell with you

**Author's Note:**

> if you found this by searching your name, please click the back arrow or the ‘x’ on the top right corner and you should be good. that being said **this is a work of fiction, therefore not true at all, and it should never be considered so.**
> 
> ok so this has been about a month in the making aka the first kings vs caps game at verizon center (16.02.2016) and like i just had so many emotions about them playing against each other again that i just had to write something in order to make myself feel better about the whole “separated once again” thing so yeah kinda just wanted to write something really fluffy and domestic-y. 
> 
> everything about how they do _everything_ is hand waved cos goddamn it leave me be ok i’m certain this isn’t how they do things _at all_ so w ever it’s fanfic right. this story begins in the second part of the 2015-2016 season and progresses to the summer of 2016. the last two parts of this story take place during the first and second parts of the 2016-2017 season, respectively. 
> 
> in case u havent read it [here is part one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6112864)
> 
> this is tooth rotting fluff right here, so if that isn’t your thing then sorry and it’s also self-indulgent af but it’d be really awesome if you guys enjoyed it too
> 
> this is completely unbeta’d so all mistakes are mine. if you’d like to help me out in that regard you can always reach me over tumblr.
> 
> title from _Stand By You_ by Rachel Platten
> 
> enjoy!!
> 
>  **edit 22.03.2016** : just very minor edits that escaped me in the first go

Jeff follows Richie home after the game - their first meeting of the year, one of two. It’s weird, odd, to be playing against Mike again, Jeff thinks. He’d gotten so used to looking to his left, his right, and finding Mike there, in a familiar orange (and black, if he’s honest with himself). Jeff had gotten so used looking to either side and finding Richie there, gotten so used to passing to him, to raising his arms when the puck found the back of the net. He’d wake up to Mike already making them breakfast, chirping him about his hair (and sometimes, missing tooth) in lieu of a greeting. Mike would often drive them home after a game, when they didn’t go out to a bar after. Richie would give him gatorade and water and salty crackers when he was sick and couldn’t keep anything down, would remind him that it was time for Jeff to take his medicine.

Jeff had gotten used to Richie doing a lot of things, but if Jeff’s being real honest, he’d gotten really used to always having Richie _there_.

Richie gives him a sort of _shy_ smile when they make it inside, leaning down to take off his shoes immediately; Jeff grins before he bends down to do the same. They almost bump heads when they go to stand up straight, missing by only the slimmest of margins. Jeff gives in to the urge he’d first felt when he saw Mike smiling at him outside the visitors’ locker room, and pulls Mike in for a hug. He’s pleasantly surprised when Richie’s arms hook around him, squeezing him close.

They stand there for what feels like forever, neither of them making any attempt at pulling back.

“I really missed this, _us_ ,” Mike says, hugging Jeff tighter, closer, “It was tough out there tonight, eh?”

“You better not make fun of me for this,” Jeff says, swaying them left to right. “But I kinda didn’t want to go out there, I didn’t want to remember that I wasn’t supposed to pass to you anymore. Fuck, Richie, ten plus years of playing by your side, and to have to do that tonight, god it was rough.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, ok? If anything, _I’m_ sorry for not being there for you enough.”

“Cartsy,” he says, pulling back just slightly, to be able to look Jeff in the eyes. “That’s all said and done, yeah? We’re in the same place for at least the next twenty four hours, so let’s make the most of it.”

+++

Jeff wakes up in an unfamiliar room, the sheets still somewhat warm beside him. He takes in a deep breath; it smells like Mike: _familiar_ , warm, nice. He grins stupidly before the sound of pots falling and Richie cursing - _fuck, fuck, fuck, shit_ \- makes him sit up.

He pads into the kitchen where Mike (mostly) seems to have it together. Another grin stretches his face when Richie starts to hum what Jeff had declared their song in a drunken stupor shortly before Mike’d signed with Washington - _Stand By You_.

“Even if we’re breaking down,” Richie sings (still completely unaware that Jeff’s watching him), as he mixes the sliced up onions, tomatoes, and jalapenos into what smells like eggs. “We can find a way to break through.”

“Even if we can’t find heaven,” Jeff continues, startling Mike. “I’ll walk through hell with you. Love, you’re not alone, ‘cause I’m gonna stand by you.”

“Jeff.”

“Mike.”

They smile at each other for a while before Jeff comes to and says, “If you don’t want me to take us out for breakfast, then I suggest you get on with that.”

Mike flips him off.

+++

They don’t do much the rest of the day. They do cuddle, a lot; Jeff as the big spoon, warm and protective against Mike’s back, running his hand along Richie’s arm. Everything is silent, calm and peaceful, the only noise coming from the tv and their breathing.

Mike excuses himself in the middle of some Adam Sandler movie - _50 First Dates_ , maybe? - one he honestly hasn’t been paying attention to, too busy enjoying Jeff’s warmth behind him. He walks down the hall, into his room, and grabs the wedding invitation off his bedside table. When he comes back into the living room (Jeff insisted that Richie’s couch was _really_ comfortable), Jeff’s laughing at something stupid that was said, grabbing at his stomach, face slightly red.

“Here,” Mike says, handing Jeff the invitation after he settles down.

“What’s this?” Jeff asks, flipping the card over, examining it. He opens it and begins reading it, “Dearly beloved, you are cordially invited to the adjoining of two beautiful souls, Macy Diana Richards and Karen Olivia Tate. Please join us on this blessed day, July 1st, 2016. Shit, Mace, _Mace_ is settling down? Are you serious? I honestly never thought that would happen.”

“Neither did I,” Mike replies, moving Jeff’s legs over so he can sit. “Karen’s really changed her, man, in a good way, of course. You should...shit, Jeff, you should see Mace’s face when she talks about Karen, her entire face lights up and her eyes get so bright. But. Holy shit, you should see when they’re in the same room together, oh man, I think Mace’s face is going to split in two from how hard she’s smiling, honestly.”

“That’s amazing, I’m really happy for her. Who are you going with?”

Mike punches Jeff in the thigh. “Asshole, if I already have someone to go with, I would just be telling you about it, not showing you the invitation. I know how much Mace likes you, so you’re coming with me.”

“You’re too kind to me, Michael Richards.”

“Fuck off.”

+++

July comes faster than either of them expect. Soon, they’re on a flight to Kenora on the red-eye. Jeff gets the window seat (because if he doesn’t, he’ll probably pout the entire way there), and Mike’s ok with it.

Even after all the years of traveling by plane, Mike’s still not used to it, hates it, in fact. The Flyers were really nice about it, everyone doing their best to try to distract Mike, trying to make him forget that they were in the air. The Kings, well, they were complete assholes about it; chirping Mike until Jeff told them to fuck off. It’s nice to be with the Caps, Richie thinks, in a way, it makes him feel like he’s back with the Flyers.

Jeff’s eyes are closed, his head resting back. Richie takes this time to look at Jeff, really look at him. After all, it’s the first time they’ve seen each other off-ice in months. His beard is starting to get a little long ( _mountain man_ , Mike thinks, _that fucking mountain man_ ) and so is his hair, nothing a little trimming can’t fix. Mike can see that Jeff was right when he’d said that he feels like he’s in the best shape of his life; Jeff looks really good, so handsome. The more Mike looks at him, the more he feels like: yes, I _have_ been in love with him all these years. At least he can admit that now.

Soon, they’re landing in Kenora. Mike reaches over to wake Jeff, but instead, Jeff grabs Mike’s hand and tangles their fingers together. They get all their things like that, Jeff’s warm hand a stark contrast to Mike’s eternal coldness.

Mike frowns only a little when they stop holding hands to get into Mike’s Kenora car. Jeff flashes him a blinding smile before he reaches over and tangles their fingers together once more.

Everything is ok.

+++

They arrive at about 11 pm.

Jeff’s been to Mike’s house in Kenora before, but something seems different about it. Maybe it’s because it’s the first time Jeff’s been there - _with Mike_ \- in years, maybe three.

“My parents are staying with us, and so are Matt and Mark,” Richie says, pulling out the keys from his pocket. “Mom’s very excited to see you. She’s still a bit mad that you didn’t come visit during the summer, she was going to make you cranberry pops, since you, uh, said you really like them last time she made ‘em.”

“I promise I’ll make it up to her,” Jeff says, smiling wide.

“She wants you to call her mom, by the way.”

“Does she now?”

“Yep.”

+++

“Did you know that Sara’s going to be at the wedding too?” Mike asks, leaning against the linen closet behind the sink, where Jeff’s brushing his teeth. “Apparently she became really good friends with Karen after we broke up. Who knew, eh?”

“Oh,” Jeff says, raising his eyebrow, then spitting out the excess toothpaste. He rinses his mouth out with water, swishing back and forth. “You excited to see her again?”

“Not really. I mean, we broke up ages ago and you remember how she wouldn’t let me see you. There’s no way I miss that.”

“Can’t keep away from this, eh?”

“Don’t let it get to your head there, Cartsy.”

+++

They’re woken up by a commotion outside the room; maybe Matt and Mark arguing about something stupid, as always. Mike’s brothers burst in a couple of seconds later, Mark’s got Matt in a headlock.

“You couldn’t have waited to do this bullshit until Jeff and I were down in the kitchen?” Mike asks from where he’s laying his head on Jeff’s chest. “We were just about to go down there. What are you guys fighting about anyway?”

“See,” Matt says, completely ignoring Mike’s question. “I told you he’d bring Jeff along, because of course he did. You owe me.”

“It doesn’t count as a bet if they’ve been married for like a million years,” Mark replies.

“First of all, we’ve only been together for about eight years. Second, you guys have ten seconds to get out of here before I kick both of your asses, Jeff and I need to get ready for breakfast anyway. Don’t tell mom I brought Jeff home, we kinda want to surprise her.”

“Only if you get us Caps tickets - _premium_ , right against the plexi - next time the Caps come to town,” Matt bargains. “And Jeff has to get us both Carter jerseys.”

“Deal,” Jeff says.

They leave, a satisfied look on both their faces.

“What do you think?” Jeff asks, squeezing Mike closer.

“About what?” Richie replies, turning his head slightly and kissing Jeff’s chest. Jeff laughs and it rumbles in Mike’s ear, makes him smile wide, open and free.

“Marriage. Is that something you’d, maybe, want to do someday?”

“Eh, maybe, there’s someone I’ve got my eyes on.”

+++

Breakfast is chaotic, to say the least. Mike’s mom almost cries when she sees Jeff come down after Mike. She glares at him and asks him _why_ he didn’t come up last summer, and the summer before that, and the one before _that_. She tells him how different he looks, and then proceeds to thank him for being there for Richie while he was going through the shit with the Kings.

The table is set up for six people; Mike’s mom tells him that his dad is out walking Arnold, and that he’ll be joining them shortly. Mike sits in front of Jeff, who sits to Mike’s mom’s left. Matt sits to Mike’s left, and Mark to _his_ left. They have typical breakfast foods; sausage, bacon, and scrambled eggs, with a side of toast.

Mike’s dad joins them as they’re halfway done with breakfast. Jeff moves to stand up, but Mike’s dad waves him down, shaking Jeff’s hand instead. They talk about the wedding, and how they should probably be ready because today’s going to be a long day, and that tomorrow’s going to be even longer. Mike tells his mom that his brothers woke them up, and then she scolds them; both of them look so betrayed that it’s almost comical.

They finish breakfast, and Mike volunteers them to do the dishes, it’s the least he can do. Jeff doesn’t mind. Mike washes them, while Jeff dries them off and sets them in the rack. Jeff does a particularly bad impression of Mike, that has him laughing, throwing his head back and resting his arms over the sink.

“See,” Mark says behind them. “Married for a million years.”

Jeff doesn’t think that’s too far off.

+++

On Macy’s wedding day, Richie and Jeff are the first ones up. They gather their suits (and everything they encompass), phones, their chargers and head out to where Karen’s staying. Jeff calls Mike’s mom on the way there, tells her that they’ve already headed out, and that they should begin getting everything together as soon as possible.

Last night, they’d agreed that Jeff was to stay and help Karen on whatever he could; Mike was to do the same with Macy.

“Text me when you guys are leaving the house please,” Mike says, before Jeff climbs out of the car. “I want to make sure Macy doesn’t see her, it’s bad luck if brides see each other before the wedding.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jeff says, slamming the door shut. “I’ll see you then.”

“Bye.”

Jeff waves before he turns and heads up to the house. Mike quirks an eyebrow, damn those grey boarding shorts look _really good_ on him. He laughs to himself, then shakes his head, still laughing and drives away.

+++ 

 _on our way there_ , Jeff texts, _can’t wait to see how handsome you look._

Mike laughs, it’s not like Jeff hasn’t seen him in a suit before. In fact, he’s been seeing Mike in suits since they were sixteen, and probably will be for a long time.

 _not if i see how handsome /you/ look first_ , Mike replies, _besides you’ve always looked better than me in a suit. don’t even try_

Richie makes sure Jeremy is still working on Macy’s hair before he goes outside to wait for Karen and Jeff. He sits on the porch swing, crossing his legs, and swinging them back and forth. He doesn’t even try to hide the grin that spreads across his face when he sees Karen’s car pull up.

“You look amazing,” Richie says, helping Karen out of the car. “And I guess you look ok, too, Carts.”

“How’s Macy coming along?” Jeff asks, hitting Mike’s arm. “I bet she looks fantastic.”

“Well, we had some very, very minor inconveniences. Mace, uh, she keeps on crying whenever she sees herself in the mirror so Jeremy and I had to cover any and all reflective surfaces before he could go back to work on her hair.”

“As long as she gets through her vows without crying too much, we should be good,” Karen says.

+++

Mike squeezes Jeff’s left hand when Macy and Karen walk down the aisle together; he’s grinning, and Jeff has to stop himself from leaning over and kissing the small groves around Mike’s eyes. When they’re all given the signal to sit down, Mike joins their hands and tangles their fingers together.

“Dearly beloved,” the officiant, one of Karen’s friends, begins. “We are gathered here today for the adjoining of these two beautiful souls, Macy Diana Richards and Karen Olivia Tate.”

Almost everyone has a tissue near their face by the time Macy and Karen get to their vows. Macy’s vows are beautiful; they tell everyone how they met, how she realized she was in love with Karen - how she wants to spend the rest of her life by Karen’s side, through good and bad times. Karen’s vows make everyone a mess; she recounts their story from the beginning - how Macy held her hand as she worked her way out of depression, how Macy was there to help her clean when she couldn’t gather enough energy to even get out of bed.

When they kiss, everyone starts clapping and whistling, overjoyed over the fact that Macy and Karen are finally married.

The music is slow, serene and happy at the same time, as Macy and Karen make their way down the aisle; for the first time as wives.

“Hope I get to look as happy as they do right now,” Mike says, squeezing Jeff’s hand.

“I’m pretty sure you already do,” Mike’s mom replies, gently patting Jeff’s shoulder. “Make sure to lock him up while you can, eh?”

“Don’t worry, Mrs - _mom_ ,” Jeff replies. “I’m not letting Mike go anywhere, any time soon.”

They walk down the aisle together in silence, swinging their hands together. Jeff can’t help but imagine that they’re not walking down the aisle in Macy and Karen’s wedding, but instead, at their own.

 _I want to marry him_ , Jeff thinks, and the thought’s been floating around in his head long enough that he can finally put it into words. _Marriage. I want to be Mike’s husband,_ he thinks, _I want to be Jeff Carter-Richards and I want him to be Mike Carter-Richards. I want the whole world to know, I want that on my sweater_ , Jeff thinks as they make it all the way down the aisle.

“You alright?” Mike asks.

“Perfect.”

+++

Their flight leaves at eight in the morning the day after the wedding, so they only end up dancing until about four a.m.; far less than they wanted to, but still enough for people to make the _just get married already_ jokes, ones to which Jeff’s sure he throws a few _don’t you see I’m trying here?_ in return.

When they arrive in Cancún, Richie smiles so wide that Jeff can’t help but to join him. They’re pretty sure they look like idiots just standing there, in the middle of the airport. They don’t care, Jeff certainly doesn’t care, as long as he gets to see Mike this happy.

“Let’s go,” Mike says, reaching out to Jeff. Jeff intertwines their fingers, and runs his thumb along Mike’s, smiling, happy and content. “It’s so beautiful, I can’t believe we finally got to come down here.”

“Me too,” Jeff replies. “I love your smile so much, you know that?”

“I know, I love yours too.”

Jeff was sure to get them the best view possible at their hotel, and it doesn’t disappoint. They’re so close to the sea, Jeff can practically feel it. The room looks almost like any other hotel room they’ve stayed at over the span of their careers, but it’s somehow _more_ special, so much more special. This is the first hotel room they’ll come back to as they begin the second part to their life together.

+++

Mike goes to sleep first. He’s tired from a long day at the beach, tired from swimming and running. It doesn’t really help that he hasn’t slept much over the past two days, either.

It’s the perfect opportunity.

Jeff doesn’t go far; there’s a jewelry shop about a block from the hotel.

There’s a nice lady that welcomes him in, and asks if he needs any help. He tells her that he needs an engagement ring in stilted spanish, and she smiles and guides him towards the back. There he finds a wide array of rings with small, but fancy-looking diamonds. _Mike wouldn't be into this_ , Jeff thinks, so he asks her if there’s anything _más simple_. She nods, and proceeds to drag him to the other side of the store.

The ring he chooses for Mike is a simple one - a very plain, silver band. It’s perfect.

“Can I get this engraved?” Jeff asks, pointing at the inside of the band. “Uh, _escribir adentro?_ ”

“Engrave,” she smiles as she says. “Of course, in back.” She hands him a paper on which he writes _16 Feb 2001 - M &J_, he hands it back to her and then she asks, “Size?”

Ring size. “Oh, uh, _once_.”

“ _Muy bien_.”

His hands sweat as he waits for the ring to be engraved. He doesn’t know if Mike will even say _yes_ or if he’ll like the ring; he doesn’t know, but then he thinks about him sliding the ring on Mike’s finger, and all his insecurities wash away. Jeff is sure that Mike will say yes.

It’s about fifteen minutes before the lady comes back out with the ring. She hands it to him, and Jeff twists it in his fingers, making sure everything looks ok. Once he’s satisfied, he hands it back to her, and she walks around the counter, leaning down to grab one of the generic looking black boxes, fitting the ring inside. Jeff’s hands start to sweat again when she hands the box back to him. He smiles before reaching into his back pocket for his wallet.

Five minutes later, he’s got Mike’s ring in a little grey bag.

+++

 _be outside of the hotel in five minutes_ , Jeff texts before he gets in his car, _make sure you look good._

 _where are we going?_ Mike replies, not even ten seconds later.

_it’s a surprise ;)_

_ok see you there_

Jeff puts the bag under the passenger seat, smiling to himself when he straightens up.

Mike is talking to a man (who’s about as tall as Jeff is), laughing, his eyes crinkled at the edges. The man is watching him intently, like he’s _getting ideas_. Jeff doesn’t like it. Not one bit.

Jeff gets out of the car, pocketing his keys as he walks.

“Hi,” he says. “Are you ready to go?”

“Oh, uh, yeah,” Mike says. “Ed, this is my best friend that I was telling you about. Jeff, this is Ed.”

“Nice to meet you,” Ed says; Jeff nods curtly.

“See you around,” Mike says, taking Jeff’s hand in his when they walk away. Jeff opens the door for Mike, smiling when Mike smiles up at him. Mike waits until they’re driving away to speak up. “Someone is jealous.”

“I am not,” Jeff scoffs.

They’re silent for the rest of the ride until they make it to the beach.

“So jealous,” Mike says when Jeff opens the door, and lets him out. “I can’t believe, even after eight years, you would still think I have eyes for someone other than you. Silly boy. It’s a really good thing I love you,” Jeff helps him out, “or I would’ve dumped your ass ages ago.”

Mike laughs as he shakes his head, and then presses a kiss to Jeff’s lips.

“I love you,” Jeff says, cupping Mike’s face. “I love you. Wait here, ok?”

“Ok.”

+++

Mike smiles as he turns towards the beach, taking all the scents in, feeling the slight breeze through his hair. Everything feels right in that moment; Richie’s life is complete. There’s nothing more he can or wants to ask for, because there’s nothing left. He has everything he needs.

Jeff surprises him when he wraps his arms around him from behind. And then something, a bag maybe, hits his legs.

“What do you have in there?” Mike asks.

“You’ll see,” Jeff replies, untangling himself from Mike. He holds out his hand for Mike to take and says, “Come on, we can’t just stand around all day. I’ve got stuff to do!”

The beach is fairly empty, save for two people on the opposite side.

“I’m so glad we got to come down here,” Jeff says, taking the box out of the bag. “You make me so unbelievably happy just by existing, have I ever told you that? Just hearing your voice makes me so glad that I stuck around. Seeing you grow, not only as a hockey player, but as a person, has made me feel so proud. I cannot believe I have been lucky enough to grow alongside you these past fifteen years. You complete me, Mike. I don’t know what I did to deserve someone as amazing as you. You’re the love of my life and I’m so fucking happy that I get to spend my time with you.”

Mike’s eyes widen when Jeff gets down on one knee in front of him. The sand digs into Jeff’s knee, but he doesn’t care, he can’t feel it; this is something that can’t wait anymore, something he has to do _right now_.

“You remember a few days ago, when I asked you what you thought about marriage,” he begins and takes Mike’s left hand in his. “And then you said that maybe and that you had your eyes on someone,” Jeff continues, Mike nods. “Well, I really hope you meant me, because I meant you. I always mean _you_. Mike, you’re the love of my life and I want to leave Cancún knowing that I’m always going to be yours, forever. Will you please make me the happiest I’ve ever been? Will you marry me?”

Tears sting at Mike’s eyes, making his vision a little blurry. He can see that Jeff’s grinning up at him, and thinks _how can I say no?_

“Of course,” Mike says, nodding. “Of course I’ll be yours forever.”

Jeff blows out a breath, takes the band out of the box and slides it onto Mike’s finger. He stands up and hugs Mike as hard as he’s ever done. He litters kisses all over Mike’s face, face flushed. Jeff looks into Mike’s eyes, finally, and leans down to press a kiss against his lips.

It’s even sweeter than their first.

Mike fishes his phone out. He grabs Jeff’s hand and places it over his heart, laying his on top. He snaps a picture, making sure the ring is the main focus, and then Mike lets go. He uploads the picture everywhere with the same caption; the emoji of the two men holding hands, followed by a ring, and a red heart.

Everyone will know what he means. And if they don’t, well, he’s got more important things to take care of right now.

+++

When they get back to the hotel, they have a mutual, wordless agreement to call their families immediately so they don’t find out about their engagement from the internet.

Jeff’s mom cries, a lot. It doesn’t seem like she’ll stop crying soon and Mike thinks he makes it worse when he says that they want her to help them plan the wedding. Jeff grins so wide when he tells her to go tell everyone else, and that he’ll call her later because they have to go call Mike’s mom next. She cries a bit more, and then tells Mike that she knew, if anyone could settle Jeff down, that it’d be Mike.

They’re not surprised when Mike’s mom also cries. Luckily, she’s there with Mike’s dad and brothers.

Matt takes the phone from his mom and says, “Mike wasn’t a very happy kid growing up, he was only happy when he was on the ice. Part of that, I think, is because he wasn’t really good at making friends. I don’t know what it was, but kids and people thought he was really intimidating. I cannot tell you how glad I am that someone didn’t find him so intimidating and has stuck with him through highs and lows,” he pauses and takes in a shaky breath. “I am so happy that my brother has found someone that makes him happy off the ice too. Take care of him for us, Jeff, take care of him.”

“Yeah, all of that,” Mark says, clearing his throat. “Listen, I’m no good with emotional shit - _ow, sorry_ \- with emotional _stuff_ like Matt is, but I agree with him on everything. Oh, and if you hurt my brother, I will kick your butt. Don’t test me, Carter.”

Both Mike and Jeff laugh.

“Don’t worry about it,” Jeff replies, taking Mike’s hand in his. “I don’t plan on it.”

+++

“My mom wants us to head up to London before we start training,” Jeff says. “I told her that I had to talk to you about it first, because maybe you wanted to head up to Kenora. What do you want to do?”

“Whatever you want to do,” Mike replies. “I mean, we’ve already been up to Kenora this summer so maybe we can head to London first, stay there a while and then go to Kenora for a couple of days. What do you think?”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

+++

Mike falls asleep on the flight to London, too tired and overcome with happiness that Jeff doesn’t want him to accidentally break something. There has only been one other time when Jeff has seen Mike _this_ happy - back when they won the Cup the first time; and in that sense, Mike seems happier now.

 _I would do anything to see him this happy all the time_ , Jeff thinks, _I would do it all. I would give my life for you, I would give my life to make sure that you get all the best things in life. My soul, my heart, my mind - they’re all yours, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. You’re the sunlight that comes in through the windows in the mornings. You’re the air that fills my lungs. You’re my companion, my partner, I love you._

“We’re here,” Jeff says, gently shaking Richie awake. Mike pouts and shakes his head, turning his body so he’s facing away from Jeff. “Come on, don’t be like that, Rich. My parents are waiting for us outside. You wouldn’t want to keep them waiting, would you?”

“Fine,” Mike grumbles, finally opening his eyes and glaring at Jeff. “But only because your parents are waiting outside, ok? No other reason.”

“I’ll be sure to tell them that. Now, come on, up you get.”

Mike lets Jeff pull him up, but doesn’t stop glaring at him. It seems like the entire time they’re getting their things, Richie is asleep while standing. Jeff has to grab him several times to keep him upright. Thankfully, Mike seems to wake up more before they walk through the doors of international arrivals, and walks all on his own. He nudges Jeff’s shoulder when he spots Jeff’s parents.

“It’s so nice to see you again,” Jeff’s mom says. “Oh, and I guess it’s ok to see you too Jeff.”

“Mom,” Jeff squawks indignantly. “Why do you treat me like this in front of my own fiance, do you want him to run for the hills or what?”

“He would never do that.”

“She’s right, you know,” Richie replies. “How are you, mom?”

“See,” she laughs. “This is why I prefer _him_ because at least he asks how I am, unlike _others_.”

They make it out of the airport quickly, where Jeff’s dad is waiting for them inside the car.

“So,” Jeff’s mom begins, once they’re out on the road. “I hope you don’t mind that I invited your parents over for a few days. We wanted to do a little engagement party while they were up here.”

“That sounds great,” Mike replies. “My mom is always looking for something so that she can throw a party.”

+++

They end up having the party a couple of days later, when Mike’s parents finally make it into town. It’s nothing too fancy, or elaborate, but it’s pleasant. A couple of Jeff’s exes show up, surprised that he’s finally settling down. They’re all super handsy, especially the one with hair almost as blonde as Jeff’s when Mike first met him. Mike doesn’t mind, because as Jeff showed him yesterday, Jeff only wants to be with him.

“When did you guys get engaged?” Sydney, the girl Jeff was dating when they first met, asks him. “He’s sure changed a lot. Way back when we used to date, whenever I spoke of marriage, he used to freak out and change the subject.”

“Well, I mean,” Mike begins, trying to put his words in a way that they don’t sound rude; he’s pretty sure he’s going to fail anyway. “That was, what, back when we were sixteen? Syd, we’re thirty one now; it’s a little over  _fifteen years later_ , of course he was going to change. Plus you guys only dated for like six months, Jeff and I have been together for almost nine years so.”

“I guess so.”

Jeff’s mom walks over then, she excuses Mike from Sydney and leaves him standing next to Jeff. She instructs them to _not move at all, ok?_ and disappears up the stairwell. She and Richie’s mom come down the stairs together with what seems to be a large yellow envelope.

“Boys,” Mike’s mom begins. “I know you have talked a lot over the past couple of days about wanting to go to Italy for our honeymoon.”

“And so, we decided to all pitch in,” Jeff’s mom continues. “To get you a two week stay in Milan; tours and great dinner awaits you from July 1st to July 15th. I hope you guys will enjoy our small wedding present.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Mike says, almost scandalized.

“It’s just a little something we wanted to do for you guys,” she replies, smiling wide. “Don’t make a big fuss about it, Michael. Take it for what it is.”

“Thanks mom.”

+++ 

News of their engagement breaks in November. Jeff doesn’t know how exactly it happens (maybe Richie forgot to take his engagement ring off?), but it does.

He’s in the middle of an interview, after a gutting 4-5 loss to the Sharks, when he’s first asked about it, “There are news floating around saying that you and Washington Capitals’ Mike Richards are engaged to be married this coming summer, is that true?”

“Wow, you guys find out fast!” Jeff laughs. “But, yes, it’s true; Richie and I are going to get married after this season is over. None of you are invited. Except for maybe Carol, if she wants to.”

“Thank you, Jeff,” she laughs.

“How does it feel to be the first couple engaged to be married in the entire NHL?”

“I mean, it feels normal. Richie and I have been together since we were twenty three, and known each other longer than that, so we just let our relationship progress to the next level. I don’t know what to say, other than, it just feels normal.”

///

“...and that’s just how the team works around here,” Mike says, scratching his nose. “We all, uh, we all pitch in and do what we can, even the guys on IR; they come in the locker room and mess around with us, trying to lighten the mood more. We’re a family.”

“Mike, Mike,” someone says. “Earlier today Jeff Carter confirmed the rumors that had been going around that you two are engaged to be married this coming June. How do you feel about that?”

“Oh, he did?” Mike laughs, the man nods. “Well, there’s nothing to feel, really. I guess I feel relief that it’s finally out there. We don’t want this to be a distraction to what matters most right now, and that’s winning, uh, another Cup and playing hockey.” 

+++

_June 18th, 2017_

 

Mike wakes up with the biggest smile he’s ever worn on his face, ever. There are so many feelings and thoughts rushing through his head that would be overwhelming if it wasn’t about to be the happiest day of his entire existence. He feels ready to break out of his skin with how happy he’s feeling, goosebumps up and down his arms, and down his legs.

“It’s your wedding day,” Macy says as she barges in the room and jumps on the bed. “Wake up, Michael, you gotta make sure you start looking all pretty for your future husband. Come on, breakfast is downstairs; momma and auntie Irene made a whole bunch of it to make sure we’re all energized for the entire day.”

“You sure are a morning person for someone who hated waking up early when we were kids,” he mumbles as he sits up. “Does married life really change everyone like that?”

“Well, you see, married life changes everyone in a different way. It makes you want to be a better person even more because you want everyone to see how good of a choice your spouse made when they married you. There will be fights - I think you can attest to this - because no matter how happy you actually are, your spouse will annoy you at one point. But. You’ll start feeling bad because you see them all sad and shit, so you’ll want to make it up to them because you don’t ever want to see them frown or cry.”

Mike chuckles, “Did you and Karen have a fight recently, by any chance?”

“Yeah, she’s pretty pissed off at me right now. But don’t fret, I’m going to make it up to her tonight by surprising her with my power of dance.”

“But, Mace, you don’t know how to dance; you barely made it through your own first dance without looking like a fool. I don’t know how you made it through the whole night.”

Macy hits his foot and says, “You’re an asshole, even on the day you’re getting married. Maybe married life won’t change you so much after all. I mean, you and Jeff have been married basically since you guys met.”

“Come on, let’s go down to breakfast.”

Mike picks out his eye boogers with the pads of his fingers on his way down the stairs, making sure to go slow to not accidentally trip and gouge his eye. Everyone is already at the table when Mike finally makes it down. Jeff’s smiling almost as wide as he is; _such a good look on him._

“Good morning everyone,” he says before he sits next to his mom. “Is everyone ready to have the time of their lives tonight?”

Everyone laughs, but Jeff. He tries to imitate the shout of a crowd, which that it totally one of the many reasons Mike’s marrying him.

The rest of breakfast goes by quickly, everyone making small talk about how they think the rest of the day is going to go; Mike more than once making fun of Macy’s inability to dance. Jeff keeps his ankle hooked with Mike’s the entire time, sneaking glances some, and outright staring the rest. Jeff’s taken to Macy and Karen’s house to get ready. There’s not much he needs to do, but alas, tradition mandates that spouses-to-be cannot see each other in their wedding attire before the actual ceremony, so.

When it’s finally time, like _time_ , Mike almost cannot breathe. Mike’s eyes start to sting a little, his head feels light, and he has to sit on the bed before he passes out. He’s ready to break out of his fucking skin at how emotional he’s getting.

“Gotta...gotta look good,” Mike says to himself. “Gotta...oh my god. Shit, shit, shit; I’m getting _married_. Married to Jeff. To _Jeff_. Holy shit. Holy shit, I’m going to throw up.”

“Don’t do that,” Macy says from the doorway, surprising Mike. “Can’t postpone the wedding just because you can’t stop spilling your guts. Aunt Irene sent me up to check on you. Good thing too, eh? You’re going to be fine; this is Jeff, the one you’ve been with since forever, ok? You’ll be ok.”

“Thanks, Mace.”

“Now go put on your pants and shirt so I can help you with the rest. Go on.”

When Mike comes out of the bathroom, Macy’s sitting the bed looking at a framed picture of when Mike and Jeff first won the Cup; they’re both yelling at each other, saying _holy shit_ and _I love you_ and countless other things Mike can’t quite remember.

“Help me put my tie on?” Mike asks, waving the tie at her.

“Of course,” she smiles. Macy tightens the tie just enough. “You two are going to be really good for each other, and are going to make each other happier than you already do. I’m so glad that you’ve finally found the person you were looking for, Mike. I told you things were going to get better.”

“Macy,” Mike says. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us. I’m so glad you’re here today.”

She helps him put the suit jacket on before she pulls him in for a hug. Mike starts crying first, so overcome with emotion that he just has to let it all out somehow. He tries his best not to get any tears on her shoulder, but he’s pretty sure he fails. Macy doesn’t seem to mind. Instead, she hugs him tighter, crying as well.

They’re still holding onto each other when Mike’s mom knocks on the wall, “Is everything ok? Jeff’s waiting outside, everyone’s set to go. Are you ready, Michael?”

“I’m ready, mom.”

Jeff freezes when he sees Mike walking down the aisle, awestruck over how amazing he looks. It’s not that he’s never seen Mike in a suit before, but he’s never seen him in a suit like this before.

“Hi,” Mike says, breathless. “You look amazing.”

“Hello,” Jeff replies, reaching over and tucking a wild curl behind Mike’s ear. “You look even better.”

“Family, friends,” the officiant says. “We are gathered on this beautiful day to join Mike and Jeff in marriage. Marriage is a tough task, and I am glad that you two have found each other to embark on it together. Congratulations on today. Who would like to say their vows first, Jeff?”

Jeff nods. “Mike when I first met you, I thought, _oh my god, that is one beautiful dude_ ,” laughter echoes throughout the yard. “You are the fiercest, most competitive person I know. From the day that I met you, you’ve continued to grow as a person, and I cannot express how proud I am of you for that. Everyday you do something, and you continue to amaze me; I don’t think you’ll ever stop amazing me. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me, even more than hockey, even more than the Cup,” Jeff pauses to take in a breath. “You...you are everything to me and I am so glad that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I promise I will do everything in my power to help you continue to grow a person until you’re the absolute best you can be. You are the love of my life and I’m looking forward to spending my time with you for the rest of my life.”

Mike’s furiously trying to blink tears out of his eyes, and when he fails, he wipes them away with the pads of his fingers.

“I guess it’s my turn,” Mike says, laughing. He clears his throat and begins, “Jeff, from the moment you came into my life, you have made me the happiest I’d ever been. You have continuously been improving everything that I stand for, and I thank you for that. I also want to thank you for always being there for me, even when I tried to push you away. I’m not perfect, far from it, but you love me anyway and that’s all I could ever ask for,” he stops to wipe tears again. “You make me a better me everyday and I love you so much for that. I love you.”

“By the power vested in me, by the city of Kenora,” the officiant continues. “I know pronounce you, husband and husband; you may now kiss each other.”

“Hey Mike?” Jeff asks.

“Yeah?” he replies, a wide smile on his face.

“I always knew it would be you.”

The kiss that follows is unlike any other.

**Author's Note:**

> as always comments and kudos are so very greatly appreciated!!
> 
> also i don't know why i’m always so surprised at how their voices are. like i was talking to my friend [florencia](http://papabackstrom.tumblr.com/) the other day about how richie’s voice is so soft and subtle when we thought it’d be like deep and rough (oh god, why did i say that, forgive me pls). and i’m always surprised about how deep carts’ voice is lmao
> 
> major thanks to [yahoo answers](https://answers.yahoo.com/question/index?qid=20070904094833AAMwHQZ) for helping me out w the distinction of fuss vs fuzz (again w the english, goddamn it).
> 
> come talk to me about these two or (almost) everything else over @ [richxe](http://richxe.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. and [here’s the tag for this series](http://richxe.tumblr.com/tagged/yfiatin) in case you guys want to keep up w me while i’m writing the rest of it.
> 
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
